1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer capable of wireless data communication without extra peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contrary to a desktop computer, in a portable computer emphasis is on portability, simplicity, and capability equivalent to the desktop computer. A portable computer can be defined as all computers handy to carry, for example, a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a palmtop computer, etc.
As an advantage of the portable computer, the portability thereof, in cooperation with the technology of a wireless modem, enables network communication anywhere.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional portable computer capable of wireless modem communication is comprised of a wireless modem card 110 for data communication to be connected to a PCMCIA (personal computer memory card international association) card slot (not shown) or a USB (universal serial bus) port (not shown) provided at a main body 102, a cellular phone 120 wirelessly accessing a predetermined server (not shown) and transmitting and receiving data to the server, a cable 130 connecting the cellular phone 120.
The wireless modem card 110 converts a digital signal from the main body 102 into an analog signal, and transmits the analog signal to the server through the cellular phone 120. Further, the wireless modem 110 converts an analog signal received from the server through the cellular phone 120 into a digital signal, and transmits the digital signal to the main body 102.
As described above, in the conventional portable computer, wireless data communication is possible at any place by accessing the server through the cellular phone 120 electrically connected to the wireless modem card 110.
However, in the conventional portable computer, if any one of the wireless modem card, the cellular phone and the cable connecting the wireless modem card and the cellular phone is not provided, the wireless data communication is impossible.